mupen64plus_ouyafandomcom-20200214-history
Mupen64Plus Ouya Wiki
Welcome to the Mupen64Plus Ouya Wiki This is a compatibility list for N64 Roms that work on the OUYA system using Mupen64Plus OUYA Edition. This list will be updated semi-regularly. Compatibility List This is a list of games that have been tested on Mupen64Plus OUYA Edition. Working 007 James Bond - GoldenEye - Working with default settings - Multiplayer: Top screen flickers 1080° Snowboarding - Working w/default settings Bangai-O - Playable w/gles2rice Banjo Kazooie - Works with gles2rice Castlevania 64 - Works well on default settings Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - Works well on default settings Chameleon Twist 2 - Works with gles2rice and DISABLE auto frame skip Conker's Bad Fur Day - Works with gles2rice with 720p (disable auto frame rate) Cruis'n Exotica - Works with gles2glide64 Cruis'n USA - Works with gles2glide64 Cruis'n World - Works well on default settings Diddy Kong Racing - Working with default settings Extreme G - Works with gles2glide64 F Zero X - Works with gles2glide64 & default settings Jet Force Gemini - Works with gles2rice and DISABLE auto frame skip. Killer Instinct Gold - Works with default settings Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - Works with default settings Mario Golf - Works with gles2glide64 Mario Kart 64 - Works with gles2rice (fixes multiplayer) Mario Tennis - Works with gles2rice. Mega Man 64 - Works with defaults & frame skip no more than 2 Mischief Makers - Works with defaults & frame skip no more than 2 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Work with defaults & frame skip no more than 2 Mystical Ninja starring Goeman - Works with defaults & frame skip no more than 2 NFL Blitz 2000 - Works with defaults & frame skip no more than 2 Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber - Works with defaults & frame skip no more than 2 New Tetris - Works with gles2rice and enable auto frame skip Paper Mario - Works with gles2glide64 and frame skip to Never Skip Frames Perfect Dark - Works with default settings Pilotwings 64 - Works with gles2rice Road Rash 64 - Works with gles2glide64 Spider-Man - Works with gles2rice Star Fox 64 - works by default Star Wars Episode 1 Racer - Works with gles2glide64 StarCraft 64 - Works with gles2glide64 (some controller lag and graphics issues) Super Smash Brothers - Working with default settings (no faces) - Works with gles2rice and DISABLE auto frame skip (Battles vs Team Yoshi are still lagging) Tetrisphere - Works with gles2rice Turok 2 - Seeds of Evil - Works with gles2rice Wave Race 64 - Works with gles2rice Wipeout 64 - Works with gles2rice WWF: No Mercy - Works with default, frame rate no more than 2 Zelda: Majora's Mask - Works with default, frame rate no more than 2 Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Works, recommend using gles2n64 with frame skip set at "No more than 4" Some Issues Conker's Bad Fur Day - Works with gles2rice and frame skip enabled, but laggy (turn down volume) 007 James Bond - The World is not enough - Loads in all plug ins but with no sound San Francisco Rush 2049 - Loads with defaults and plays well. But no sound. Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire - Works with gles2glide64, and frame skips at 4. But not smooth. Fair amount of lag and image deterioration. Playable. Big Issues Aerogage - All courses have textural issues. Donkey Kong 64 - Bug in dynarec causes DK to walk through walls Dr. Mario 64 - Works in title and menu, but backgrounds are unplayable w/in game Extreme G XG2 - Loads in gles2glide64 but frame rate is very inconsistent Mario Party - Certain mini-games don't work at all. Can't play through them. Pokemon Stadium - Playable, but graphics distort with some frames on all 3 video plugins Super Mario 64 - A huge amount of graphical glitches. You can even go through walls. Yoshi's Story - Works in menus, but all kinds of artifacts appear during gameplay. Looks like terrifying acid trip. Unplayable Banjo-Tooie - Loads Intro screen then crashes out Blastcorps/Blastdozer - Loads and then immediately resets Bomberman 64 - Playable w/gles2rice Doom 64 - Doesn't work Excitebike 64 - Crashes after loadup screen Harvest Moon 64 - Doesn't work Pokemon Puzzle League - Doesn't work Pokemon Snap - Doesn't work, loads fine but controller stops working Ray-Man 2 - The Great Escape - Doesn't work Ridge Racer 64 - Doesn't work, wont load Shindo Wave Race 64 (rumble pack enabled) - Doesn't work, wont even load Star Wars: Rogue Squadron - Doesn't work Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse